


the sun shines for you.

by odetodun



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, M/M, and hold hands, ben is a trans lesbian, bev is a huge lesbian, bill denbrough will go down with these ships, my sun lesbians, richie and stan are bevs angels, shes in love, the other pairings are background, they are soft, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: Beverly can feel herself falling in love.





	the sun shines for you.

Bev wasn’t sure when there seemed to be a change, it was a gradual difference she felt inside herself. Boys didn’t interest her, she came to understand they never really did.

“Rich” Bev scuffed her doc against the floor as the pair shared a cigarette away from the group.

“Yes ma’ dear” Richie had an accent on, as always, Bev couldn’t tell which one it was. Richie giddy smirk fell from his face when he saw how serious Bev looked.

“You okay Marsh? You’re starting to get a guy worried” Richie asked again, Bev looked towards her friends who were laughing loudly at something Stan said.

“You can’t breathe a word to anyone until I’m ready Rich, this stays between me and you - even Stan” Bev emphasised the last words. Richie told Stan everything.

“Scouts honour Bev, now fucking tell me what’s wrong? You aren’t pregnant or anything, are you? Please God tell me you’re not, I couldn’t handle a little loser running around just ye-“

“I think I might be gay” Bev blurted out, sucking on the cigarette and she gaged Richie’s reaction. There was shock for a minute but his face slowly turned into a wide grin and he pulled her in for a hug.

“Welcome to the club” Richie said as he put his arm over her shoulder. She chuckled underneath him but it felt easier, someone knowing about her.

-

It happened on a warm summers day, Bev was leaning against Richie as she hummed along to the cure playing out of Richie’s tiny radio. Ben had allowed Eddie to braid her hair, she was giggling as Eddie mumbled to himself. Sun shone behind her, illuminating her golden hair as it carded through Eddie’s fingers. Bev’s breathing hitched for a second, her eyes set on Ben. She was glowing in the sparkling sun and Bev saw how truly beautiful she was. Standing up quickly, she caught Stan’s attention and he frowned at her in question. She went to shake her head but he was following her away from the group.

“Are you okay?” Stan asked, Bev lit a cigarette shakily. Bev had never been aware of her feelings for Ben before, but it was like a wave had just hit her and suddenly it was obvious.

“Ben” Bev said simply, Stan seemed to understand. There was a silence between them before Stan spoke up,

“She’s always been in love with you. I think that’s a given”.

-

Bev had always been on hand to help Ben with anything she needed, clothes, make up - you name it and Bev gave it to her. Today, Bev had agreed to do Ben’s make up.

“Hey, Ben’s just coming in is that okay?” Bev asked her Aunt.

“Of course it is,” Bev’s Aunt grinned as Ben stepped inside, “you two ladies want anything, just ask”. Bev didn’t miss the way Ben’s face lit up, it jolted something in her stomach.

“Take a seat, I’ll just grab my things” Bev gestured to her dresser as she grabbed her make up bag.

“So what were you thinking?” Bev asked, the losers were actually invited to a party for once and Ben had expressed her want for a make over. Bev was more than happy to oblige, it was the first time Ben would be wearing make up in front of anyone except Bev and Richie.

“Just something subtle maybe? My shirt is cream with blue and yellow flowers?” Ben shrugged, Bev nodded and got to work silently. She worked better in the quiet, Ben was always happy to sit and just let Bev get on with it.   
      Bev pulled her hand back, Ben fluttering her eyelashes as Bev finished her mascara. Baby blue eyes sparkled up at her and Bev gazed fondly.

“You look amazing Benny” Bev practically whispered, the other girl blushing at Bev’s words. Bev pulled out her tube of lip gloss and applied it gently, Ben rubbing her lips together softly and smiling at Bev. Ben was pretty anyway, no matter what. But here, under the dull light of Bev’s room - she looked gorgeous.   
        Bev and Ben arrived at Bill’s together, Ben tugging on her shirt nervously. Bev gently placed her hand over Ben’s, Ben calming down immediately.

“You look great” Bev assured her just as Bill pulled open the front door and the five boys piled out together.

“Oh mah gosh! Look at these beautiful ladies we have before us” Richie exclaimed, Bev knew he was doing it for Ben. Ben giggled, glancing down at her feet shyly. Bev didn’t miss the way Richie’s eyes lit up with fond and an understanding that Bev knew was always there.

“You look quite handsome yourself Tozier” Ben replied.

“Hands off my man Hanscom” Eddie teased, just as Richie laced their hands together.

“Don’t worry Eddie, I’m as gay as you” Ben said and the entire group stopped for a second.

“Wait! Did you just come out?” Mike exclaimed, Bev couldn’t fight the grin that appeared on her face.

“Uh- I guess I just did” Ben smiled, the losers piling her in a big hug.

“Welcome to the club Benny” Bev whispered, Ben looked up at her softly.

-

“Jesus! She’s gay and I’m gay and I can’t even ask her out” Bev groaned, burrowing her face in Stan’s pillow.

“There, there Bev. You’ll work it out! Look at me and Eds, we’ve been pining after each other since we were little!” Richie just to reassure her, Bev wasn’t sure how much it worked.

“Look, I didn’t tell Mike for a long time. The more you put it off the worse it gets,” Stan told her, “besides, Ben is literally head over heels with you”.

“Have you not seen the way Hanscom looks at you?” Richie added, Bev looked up at him from her defeated position.

“What do I do?,” Bev asked, “how do I ask her out?”.

“Don’t ask me, I was drunk when I told Eddie and then I threw up and he had to look after me” Richie shrugged, Bev flipped him off.

“I told Mike by accident” Bev groaned at Stan’s reply, her best friends were useless. She’d have figure this out on her own.

-

Bev played with the ring on her middle finger nervously as she waited at the quarry. The sun was beginning to set, a red glow descending around her. She glanced at her watch, Ben was a minute late. This sent Bev into a moment of panic, what if Ben had guessed why she’d invited her here? Maybe she wasn’t coming. Bev stood up and turned around abruptly, only to bump into Ben.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry Ben I-“ Bev started but she cut herself off. Ben was wearing a gorgeous navy skirt, that touched just below her knees. It was the first time Bev had ever seen Ben in a skirt and Bev knew then - she was in love with her.

“I’m about to tell you something and if it isn’t right just tell me to go away, I just can’t ignore it anymore,” Bev inhaled and exhaled deeply as Ben stared at her, blue eyes wide in shock, “I really fucking like you- like, really bad? Bad isn’t the right word, I’m just really fu-“. Bev was cut off by Ben kissing her gently, it was over as quick as it happened. Bev’s eyes fluttered open, green sparkling eyes meeting blue ones. Bev leaned down and kissed Ben again, her hands coming to her jawline and Bev’s thumb stroking over her cheek.

“I’m glad you finally said something” Ben was blushing profusely, Bev grinned at her as she laced their fingers together.

“You look beautiful in that skirt” Bev said quietly, Ben looked at the floor but Bev didn’t miss the soft smile that decorated her face.

-

The losers all sat around at Bill’s for their weekly movie night. Bev’s head was in Ben’s lap, her fingers playing softly with Bev’s hair. Bev could feel herself growing sleepy when Richie cleared his throat rather loudly and obnoxiously.

“J-jesus Richie, stop making it s-so obvious” Bill muttered, Bev looked up from girlfriends lap.

“Are you t-two together?” Bill asked quickly, the other boys looking at the pair expectantly. Bev met Ben’s eyes and she nodded.

“Yes we are, now get back to the film you nosy lot” Bev teased, Bill actually clapped.

“F-finally!”.

Everyone laughed at Bill’s reaction, Bev and Ben included. Bev laced her fingers with her girlfriends, they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first actual fic of my face lesbians i hope y’all enjoy! 
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated 
> 
> come see me on tumblr; 89sreddie


End file.
